Heaven's Door
by Margot57
Summary: OS - Spoiler saison 5 Fin alternative au 5x07. "Il approcha sa canne de la porte et inspira un grand coup avant d’y assener trois coups qui allèrent en crescendo."


**Heaven's Door**

_**Auteur :**__ Margot57_  
_**Disclaimers :**__ Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant mes fictions, la série ne m'appartient pas… Bref, vous connaissez la chanson._  
_**Spoiler :**__ Saison 5, mais rien de bien méchant. __  
__**Bêta :**__ Eve, merci à elle !__  
__**Genre :**__ Romance/Humor __  
_  
**N/A :** Le fruit d'une insomnie à teneurs Huddyiennes.

La proximité est parfois une notion tout à fait abstraite. Par exemple, cette sonnette qui se trouvait à moins de cinquante centimètres de sa main droite lui semblait située à des années lumières. Il partait du principe que la distance était une mauvaise chose et s'il avait été un brin superstitieux, il aurait pris cet éloignement invraisemblable pour un signe du destin… Mais il était House, et il croirait aux lignes qui se croisent et aux univers parallèles quand les pharmaciens remplaceraient la Vicodine par de la cocaïne. Il avait déjà bien trop réfléchi et s'asseoir contre une porte en bois et méditer pendant deux heures ne lui semblait pas la chose appropriée à faire à ce moment précis. Il approcha sa canne de la porte et inspira un grand coup avant d'y assener trois coups qui allèrent en crescendo. En réalité, il doutait que les deux premiers eussent été audibles pour le commun des mortels. Il entendit des pas et il se dit que si ses deux jambes avaient été en état de marche, il serait déjà à l'autre bout de la rue… La porte s'ouvrit et Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

« - Il y a un moustique qui veut ma mort. »

La jeune femme retint un sourire et invita le diagnosticien à entrer chez elle.

« - C'est sournois ces insectes. » ironisa t-elle en le suivant jusqu'au salon.

« - Et c'est une mante religieuse qui le dit ! » plaisanta t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il examina un instant cet environnement qui lui était presque inconnu et décida qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour garder un minimum de contenance. Il se saisit de la tasse rouge remplie de tisane qui était posée sur la table basse et la porta à ses lèvres, grimaçant en avalant le breuvage.

« - Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que vous détestez la verveine ? »

Il se contenta de tirer la langue, comme pour en ôter le goût de la plante.

« - Je vous préviens, je ne vous servirai pas de boisson alcoolisée à cette heure-ci ! »

« - Il est 21h30. Ca m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas encore à vous prélasser dans les bras de Morphée d'ailleurs… »

Elle secoua la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« - Je ne me prélasse jamais House. Un soda à l'orange, ça vous va ? » demanda t-elle en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

« - Vous pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde et me proposer un Fanta ? »

Cuddy soupira et retourna auprès de son employé, munie d'un verre et d'une canette.

« - Vous avez essayé la citronnelle ? »

« - Pardon ? » demanda t-il, ne comprenant pas immédiatement de quoi elle voulait parler.

« - Pour votre moustique. »

« - J'en ai tout un stock, mais c'est en dessous de mes journaux intimes et de mes mouchoirs parfumés à la rose… » ironisa t-il en buvant bruyamment une longue gorgée de soda.

« - Vous êtes vraiment stupide, parfois… »

« - Tant que le « parfois » et là, ça me va. »

Il y eut un silence relativement confortable qui s'éternisa pendant plusieurs minutes.

« - Wilson m'a dit qu'il avait un faible pour moi. »

House fit de son mieux pour ne pas recracher la boisson qu'il venait de boire et fit tout son possible pour conserver un air moqueur mais également complètement indifférent.

« - Vous avez déjà choisi les faire-parts pour le divorce ? »

« - En réalité, c'est plutôt bien parti. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Entre nous, je veux dire. Je n'avais jamais envisagé Wilson comme autre chose qu'un bon ami mais… »

«-Autre chose ? » « C'est sympa comme surnom. Un peu dur à porter à long terme mais… »

« - Il ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs… » ajouta t-elle avec un petit air aguicheur qui énerva House pour une raison obscure.

« - Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de savoir. Je vais aller brûler un cierge pour que l'un de vous deux soit stérile, parce qu'un croisement entre l'homme qui divorce plus vite que son ombre et le diable en personne, ça ne va pas donner un adorable petit bambin… » dit-il en se levant, sans voir que Cuddy se fichait outrageusement de lui.

« - House. Je plaisante. »

« - Bien sûr que vous plaisantez. Wilson n'aurait plus de tête, si ce n'était pas le cas… » répliqua t-il, encore et toujours de mauvaise foi.

« - Je me demande si vous seriez aussi jaloux que la dernière fois… »

« - Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je suis bien plus sexy que Wilson ! »

« - Vos chevilles enflent ! » le taquina t-elle.

« - Ce n'est pas de la vanité, c'est une constatation purement objective que… »

Elle se leva soudainement et se retrouva juste devant lui.

« - Vous auriez espéré que ce soit plus qu'un baiser. » murmura t-elle.

« - J'ai pour principe de ne jamais profiter de la faiblesse des femmes qui viennent de perdre une créature toute rose et mugissante. »

« - Je suis sûre que vous avez été confronté de nombreuses fois à cette situation… »

« - Vous n'avez pas idée ! »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Cuddy leva la main droite mais elle interrompit son geste, et se rattrapa en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« - Je parie que vous céderez la première. » murmura t-il, sans la quitter des yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« - C'est vous qui m'embrasserez en première. »

« - C'est vous qui êtes venu chez moi. »

« - C'est vous qui m'avait fait croire que Wilson vous avait dragué pour essayer de me rendre jaloux. »

« - Ca a marché. »

« - J'ai dit « essayer » ! » précisa t-il.

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

« - Vous croyez m'avoir avec un simple rictus ? »

« - Vous croyez que vos yeux de biche vont finir par m'attendrir ? »

« - Je n'y compte pas, vous n'avez pas de cœur ! »

« - Ah ! C'est vous qui le dîtes ! »

Elle sirota une gorgée de tisane et soupira.

« - Vous devriez peut-être retourner chasser votre moustique avant qu'il ne vous ravage votre appartement… » proposa t-elle.

« - Pas temps que vous n'aurez pas cédé. »

« - Dans vos rêves House. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier mais il la retint par le bras.

« - Ce n'est pas du jeu si vous me faussez compagnie ! »

« - Ecoutez, comme vous aimez me le rappeler, je n'ai plus 20 ans et l'idée de rester debout à vous regarder toute la nuit ne me tente absolument pas. »

« - Menteuse ! »

Elle secoua la tête et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda t-il, sans savoir à quelle réponse il devait s'attendre.

« - Hey ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venue chez vous en plein milieu de la nuit pour… »

« - Il est 21 heures 30 Cuddy ! C'est à peine la fin de soirée… »

« - Bref. Je ne veux rien du tout, si ce n'est terminer le roman que je lisais avant que vous ne veniez m'interrompre. »

« - Allez-y, je ne bougerai pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivie de près par House.

« - Vous vous souvenez peut-être du numéro de la Fondation Cours Toujours ? »

« - Je n'ai pas une bonne mémoire. Ce tableau est hideux. » déclara t-il en désignant la toile de sa canne.

« - C'est ma sœur qui me l'a offert. »

« - Et alors ? Ca change quelque chose au fait qu'il soit laid à vomir ? » demanda t-il.

« - Je pense que votre avis ne m'intéresse pas. » Elle posa son doigt sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. « Je crois même que je suis sûre que je n'en ai rien à faire. »

« - Sérieusement, si j'étais votre amant, je vous ordonnerai de me virer cette horreur… »

« - Mais vous ne l'êtes pas ! »

Il sourit et son regard voulait dire « pour l'instant ». Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le côté, pour finalement s'allonger dans le sens horizontal. Elle prit son livre et s'assit également sur le matelas, le dos contre le mur. Elle n'hésita pas à poser ses pieds sur le torse de House.

« - Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas ! » ironisa t-il.

« - Je suis un peu chez moi, en fait. Donc je ne vais pas me gêner ! »

Il croisa les jambes et se perdit dans la contemplation ô combien intéressante du plafond. Il réfléchissait. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Qu'attendait-il exactement ? Elle ne semblait pas faire attention à lui, perdue dans la lecture de son roman. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter son indifférence… Soit elle était plus attirée par un livre d'Harlan Coben que par lui, soit elle avait décidé qu'il faisait un merveilleux repose-pieds. Dans les deux cas, rien de bien réjouissant. Il soupira et elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Rien. Je réfléchis. » précisa t-il, sachant très bien qu'elle ne le croirait pas.

« - Et… Vous ne pouviez pas réfléchir chez vous ? »

Il soupira à nouveau et se redressa, enlevant ses baskets d'un mouvement de cheville. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, le dos contre le mur.

« - House… » marmonna t-elle en posant son livre sur la table de chevet. « Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous asseoir sur mon lit. »

« - Et pourquoi pas ? »

« - Parce que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ! »

« - Et pourquoi ça ? »

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était certainement plus facile de s'occuper de douze enfants en bas âge que de House…

« - Parce que je sais que je n'ai rien à attendre de vous. Parce que je sais que la seule chose qui vous motive, c'est de vous envoyer en l'air avec moi ! »

« - Oooh c'est plus que de la motivation ! » ironisa t-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit un instant.

« - Je ne sais pas. Autre chose que du déni, déjà. »

« - On a même pas encore couché ensemble et vous croyez déjà que je vais partir avant que vous soyez réveillée ! »

« - Nous ne sommes plus à la fac, House. Les histoires d'une nuit, ce n'est plus pour nous. Plus pour moi en tout cas. »

« - Je ne suis pas le prince charmant. Je n'ai pas de cheval blanc, j'ai une canne. Mais… Peut-être que ça pourrait nous mener quelque part ? »

« - Quelque part… Ailleurs que dans le mur, vous croyez ? » ironisa t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il haussa les épaules. Si Cuddy n'y croyait pas… Comment pourrait-il y croire, lui ?

« - Il faut que je m'en aille ? » demanda t-il, incertain.

« - House ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire une seconde ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'exprimer. Elle mit un genou de chaque côté de ces hanches et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

« - J'ai gagné. Vous avez cédé avant moi. » murmura t-il, un sourire satisfait affiché sur les lèvres.

« - C'est vous qui êtes venu, je vous rappelle. »

« - Outch. Un partout. » Admit-il, replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de Cuddy. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa dans le cou, ses lèvres effleurant la peau de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa apparaître un petit sourire. Le diagnosticien commença à lui déboutonner son chemisier, sans cesser de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il ne tarda pas à lui enlever son vêtement, ses mains atteignant toujours plus de peau. Elle lui ôta précipitamment sa veste en cuir et l'attira un peu plus contre elle. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas été si proche de quelqu'un ? Bien trop longtemps, pensa t-elle alors que des paumes brûlantes trouvaient leur place sur le bas de son dos. Elle passa une main sous sa chemise et la plaça juste à l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Elle déboutonna le vêtement et l'enleva rapidement, alors que House prenait possession de ses lèvres. Le diagnosticien laissa sa main errer sur le ventre de la jeune femme, pour finalement arriver au niveau de l'ouverture de sa jupe, qu'il défit en moins de deux.

« - Heureusement que nous sommes déjà sur un lit ! » fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle déposait une multitude de baiser sur son omoplate.

« - Tu l'as dit… » murmura t-elle en lui enlevant son jean.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut presque surprise de voir qu'il était toujours là, allongé à côté d'elle. Après tout c'était House, et elle ne savait pas comment interpréter le fait qu'il ne se soit pas levé à l'aube pour détaller. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment que cela aboutisse à quelque chose ? Elle fronça les sourcils et se perdit dans ses réflexions.

« - Hey. »

Elle tourna la tête et reçut un baiser sur le front en guise de bonjour.

« - Il est bien trop tôt pour se poser autant de questions Cuddy. » murmura t-il en prenant la jeune femme par la taille.

« - Est-ce qu'il faut que je m'en pose ? » s'enquit-elle, incertaine.

« - Demande toi dans quel resto tu veux que je t'emmène ce soir. » dit-il simplement.

_**END**_

Pour ma défense, cette fiction a été écrite à 1 heure du matin ! Vos avis ?


End file.
